


Under The Moon You Shine

by 666Reality



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666Reality/pseuds/666Reality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam loves Zayn… He loves him with every part of his mind, body and soul. That should be enough to steal Zayn's heart. But nothing is that simple when Liam is a werewolf and Zayn a werewolf hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Encounter

"Liam, Harry is ill he can't make his rounds with you tonight." Robin told him. He was Harry's step-dad and the pack Alpha. 

"Its fine, I can make my rounds by myself." Liam told him. He simply nodded before leaving the boys room. He was 17 and he still hadn't found his mate. Every wolf was supposed to find their mate in the year after their 16th birthday. But he didn't. The month after his 17th birthday he slipped into a deep depression. He convinced himself that he wasn't good enough to have a mate and he just shut down. Josh had found his. Harry had found his but Liam hadn't found his. Anne, Harry's mother just convinced him that he was a late bloomer but he couldn't believe it. He took off his hoodie and shirt leaving him in a pair of shorts. He walked out of his room and walked right past Josh who was sucking face with his vampire mate. 

"Sup bloodsucker." Liam said while smirking. Josh pulled off of him and sent a glare Liam's way. 

"Smells like wet dog." Niall hissed. 

"Might be your dogs pants. Keep it under control." Liam replied while Josh shoved him. 

"Oh sorry more like lonely mutt smell." Niall shot back. That was a low blow even for him to make but Niall couldn't stop himself. Liam visibly flinched at his words. Liam and Niall never got along but even Niall knew that the whole mating thing was harsh. But today Niall was in no mood for Liam to go off and insult Josh. Liam kept his gaze down and began to walk away. Josh reached out for him and but he pulled away. 

"I'm going to make my rounds." Liam muttered slipping away from the two boys. Josh sent Niall a quick glare because Liam was his family but did nothing more to stop Liam. The muscular boy started to sprint to the woods and as soon as he reached the outer layer of brush he shifted into his wolf form. His sadness had clouded his judgement and he didn't focus on where he was going. 

'I will never be happy' he thought as he slowed down. More thoughts consumed his mind, 'I will never find them' 'I will die alone' 'I'm not good enough'. A slight whimper escaped from him as he stopped. He wanted to let out a loud heartbroken howl but then his pack would become worried and go looking for him. He seemed to slowly shut down. His emotions sparked something in him at that moment. He wasn't good enough so why not make himself good enough. He started to pick up his pace. Soon he was at full speed. He was running blind at this point not even caring where he was going or what direction he was going in. 

His movements were cut short and abruptly as he was hoisted into the air. He was in a large trap. The rope was silver enforced and coated in wolfsbane. It burned his skin as it touched. He let out yips and yelps of pain as he struggled. His whines and whimpers soon became more frequent and quieter as he realized that this trap was set up by a hunter. He knew it, right then and there he was going to die. The hunters would return to check the trap to see him in it. Even if his pack was there they could do nothing to help him. It was the Alphas duty to protect the pack as a unit even if that meant leaving on behind. He was so screwed. He rested his head on his paws, his whines becoming quieter. He felt tears rise. He hadn't even had a chance to love, or even live yet. In his eyes he was too young. 

 

A snap of a branch drew him from his thoughts. The sky had grown dark but it had no effect on him. That's when he first smelt it. A mix of rain and fruits with a hint of vanilla. A smell so sweet it drew him near. It made his heart race and his head spin. He suddenly felt stronger. Well in this moment mentally because he knew it was the smell of his mate. He saw the light of a flashlight start to peak through to the clearing. The rustles of branches echoed through the warm night air. Liam tried to look around but every time he would touch the rope and pain lit up through his body. He let a whimper escape.

"It's still alive Donyia…" A voice as soft as velvet spoke. It caused Liam to flinch in anticipation. He knew know that his mate was a male but not what they looked like. The sudden movement cause the rope to burn him again. This time he flinched away again causing him to struggle in this trap. He quickly grew tired and a series of whimpers and whines echoed into the night. "D, that's just cruel. Can we please just let it go. It doesn't seem all to dangerous." The voice spoke again. That's when he felt a hand touch his lower left leg. The sudden contact caused Liam to flinch. Before he could wiggle around anymore the hand once again made its way onto Liam's matted chocolate brown fur. 

"Shh, relax don't hurt yourself." The boy whispered. Liam seemed to relax again, well as much as he could. 

"Zayn shut up. Its a killer, a monster. I am going to get Dad and tell him that we caught one. Stay here and watch it. And no more wolf whisperer bull shit. Dad will kill you." The girl said. She had to be Donyia and Zayn's sister. Zayn, the name fit his scent and voice perfectly. After a few minutes of silence he felt the hand again. It was delicate but strong. Well proportioned. It was smaller than Harry's hand but the same as Liam's human form. Liam let out a whimper. 

"I don't get how they think that you are a killer. You seem too… well gentle." Zayn whispered. That's when another scent came to him. The smell of blood mixed with perfume and cologne… Vampires. Liam whimpered trying to get Zayn's attention. "What's wrong?" Zayn asked. That's when Liam remembered what Josh and Harry had told them. That when you found your mate and you were in wolf form you had your own private mink link. 

'Zayn… listen to me' He told the boy. The boy nearly jumped out of his skin. He looked around searching for the voice. 'Up here.' He hinted causing Zayn to look up. Zayn's jaw dropped. 

"Is that you?" The raven haired boy asked. 

'yes but you have to cut me down… please…' Liam told him.

"I'm sorry buddy but you are dangerous. I can't cut you down. Can't you see that I'm doing the right thing." Zayn told him gently. Liam was getting frustrated because the vampire scent was getting closer. 

'Fucking listen! You need me in about a minute so unless you want this forest floor a new shade of your blood and body then I suggest you cut me down. You can kill me after but please let me help you.' The wolf pleaded. The young hunter heard the urgency through the link and almost immediately cut down the wolf. Liam hit the ground on his four paws and now stood at Zayn's shoulder level. It was at that moment that four vampires entered the clearing. Zayn was shocked and weaponless. He felt a sudden urge to stand closer to the brown wolf. That's when the first vampire attacked. Liam caught it by its head and ripped it clean off. That's when the next one went for Zayn, Liam leapt from the ground launching himself at the vampire almost ripping it to immediate shreds. He was then sideswiped by a vampire. He fought but oddly enough the vampire caught the upper hand. It pinned Liam down. He looked up and saw that the blonde female vamp had Zayn pinned to a tree. Anger coursed through his veins and he soon killed the vampire that had a hold of him. He heard a painful cry that came from his mate and without thinking twice he killed the blonde vampire. 

Zayn collapsed in a heap on the green grass. He gasped for air and tears filled his eyes. An unwanted vampire bite could mean one of two things, a transformation, or pure pain and constant bleeding. Liam shifted into his human form as Donyia and her father entered. 

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" She screamed. 

"I didn't do anything. I tried to protect him." Liam cried. It put him through physical pain to see his mate in this much pain. 

"Why would you care? He was going to kill you anyways!" She spat.

"I know that you bitch. I know that, but sorry if I tried to prevent your brothers blood from redecorating the forest!" Liam snarled. He heard the sound of a gun click into place. 

"He will turn into a monster and you are one." The man spoke. He was going to shoot his own son… Liam's mate. 

"I can save him. I can stop him from turning or dying. It will be the same Zayn. I will take him and bring him back and you can put a bullet in my brain and this can all just be a bad memory for him. I swear." Liam said softly. Zayn's bleeding had slowed meaning that a transformation was inevitable. 

"Don't you have a mate? You will give up their happiness for a hunter." Donyia questioned. 

"Like I said just a bad dream. He won't remember any of it." He said. 

"Fine take him you have a deal. Just save my son." The man spoke sternly. Liam shifted into his wolf form and Donyia and the man both lifted Zayn onto his back. The grabbed a rope and wrapped it around Liam's neck and Zayn's body tying them together. When everything was secure Liam took off.


	2. My Soul to Take

Liam burst into the field that surrounded the pack house around dawn. Everyone swarmed the two bodies. Exaustion washed over Liam and he shifted as he reached the steps. Anne was in tears as she grabbed ahold of the brown eyed boy. He turned to Josh.

"I… need… Niall" He gasped. His chest hurt and his lungs were on fire. Josh ran inside and seconds later Niall was there. He had bags under his eyes and they were red. "Oh god Li, I am so sorry." He rambled. Liam grabbed his arm. "He is turning… fix him. Please…" Liam pleaded. Niall nodded sharply. He grabbed Zayn's face in his hand.

"Hey there buddy. Focus. Focus." Niall said trying to calm down the young hunter.

"It hurts." Zayn whimpered.

"I know, I know. I can take all the pain away. Do you want me to?" He asked. Zayn's eyes screwed shut with pain as he nodded. "I can take it away with one bite, just one. Can I bite you?" He said. Zayn's eyes rolled back. Niall shook him but he was becoming unresponsive. He made a drastic decision knowing Liam would try to kill him, but he pressed his thumb into Zayn's wound. He shot up and became alert. "Can I bite you. I can fix you but I need to bite you." Niall repeated. Harry was holding tightly onto Liam.

"Yes." He whispered. Thats when Louis and Harry covered Liam as much as they could. A vampire feeding is unpleasant to see but a vampire biting your mate is unbearable. Liam could hear his mates breath quicken and Liam squirmed in the two boys grasps. After about five minutes Niall pulled away. Liam's face was streaked with tears as he saw Zayn lying there pale. "Liam I did what I could but we can only know in a few days." Niall said. Liam finally felt drained. He went limp in Harry's arms and thats when Anne ordered the boys to carried the two others to a room.

* * *

Liam groaned as he woke up. He slowly sat up looking around. He soon made eye contact with a pair of blazing golden eyes. 

"You're awake." Zayn said. He stared at Liam in amazement. "You know I was raised to kill your kind on the spot. Taught that your breed are vicious and murderous. Hell I've killed tons of your kind without blinking. But you, you were different. I just don't know why. I don't get how one wolf can change my nature. How one wolf can cause me to betray my father, my mother, even my sisters. I-I-I just don't understand." He whimpered. 

"You never will... Zayn... in three days I will take you home. No questions asked. Then I will keep my end of the deal and you will just be the boy who met the local wolf pack end of story." He replied. Zayn looked at him with wide doe eyes that were filled with confusion and curiosity. 

"What deal?" He asked. 

"The deal where I take you, help you and then in return your father puts me down." He said strongly, like he didn't care, like it didn't matter when in reality he was scared shitless. As soon as he said that the door burst open. Josh and Harry stood there, their eyes glossy. 

"You what?! How the hell is that deal benifical to you?" Harry spat. His angry and sadness radiated off of him. 

"It just is." Liam replied. 

"Li... if this is because you don't have a mate th-" Josh started but Liam cut him off. 

"This is for my mate! I did all this because if he died then I couldn't live! Okay? I am doing this for my mate." Liam yelled. By this time he was on his feet. "Don't think that I am being stupid or rash because I am thinking it through. And the more I thing the more scared I get! But I have to do it, so please quit looking at me like I am a dead man walking and let me live out my last few days the way I want to." He told them, tears rushed down his face. The first person to react oddly enough was Zayn. He stood up and walked over to Liam and wraped his arms around the boys neck pulling him close. Liam was stunned at first but soon latched onto the raven haired boy's waist. Liam gripped the boy tightly wishing that he would never have to let go. Liam soon began to crumble as his tears soon turned into silent cries then to silent sobs. Before it could get worse Harry and Josh both engulfed Liam in to a hug holding the boy while he cried.

"Do you guys think that I will go to hell?" He whispered breaking the silence. Harry and Josh exchanged glances as if to ask what do we say but Liam continued. "Zayn do you think I will go to hell?" He whispered. Zayn looked up into his eyes. He saw Harry and Josh protectively stand in front of Liam. He just moved the two boys away. 

"You are the hunter Zayn.  You hunt our kind for a living. So do you think my soul, well if I have one is it going to hell or somewhere better?" He pressed. Zayn saw the absolute terror in his eyes. It hurt him to think that he had already accepted death even though he was so terrified, all so Zayn could keep his humanity and life. Zayn walked closer to Liam and grabbed his face in his hands. The pads of his thumbs wiped away the few tears reamaining on Liam's face.

"You are going to go somewhere absoulutely beautiful, where all the stunningly perfect souls go. Where you will go will be far from hell. It will be more beautiful than anything you have ever seen, I promise you. I promise you that you will not go to hell..." Zayn told him. His hands cupped the younger boys face. "I promise you..." Zayn whispered. Liam once again wrapped his arms around the older boys waist. 

"I love you Zayn, I know for a fact that your humanity prevents you from loving me back, but I just wanted you to know that." Liam mumbled into the other boys neck. 

"If it helps I want you to know that I want to love you. I wish I could love you like you love me. I can't and it hurts Liam. It hurts so much that you might die and I can't even love you the way you deserve to be loved and it fucking hurts." He mumbled into the boys chest. 

"Its not a might it is I am going to die Zee. And hearing that makes me feel happier." Liam told him. 

 

* * *

 

The two boys made thier way downstairs. Liam's hand gripped Zayn's. He could feel how scared Zayn was, after all his parents taught him that werewolves were dangerous and he was now following one into a room full of them. They entered the living room and almost instantly everyone stopped. 

"Li come on keep your human under control I can hear his heart from over here and its getting annoying." Louis stated. A light chuckle came from Harry. They both recived death glares from Liam telling them to shut it. 

"Oh cork it you bloodsucker." Liam hissed. 

"Well I will since you brought dinner." Louis said sassily. Liam felt Zayn grab tightly onto his shirt. The boy was shaking slightly. 

"Louis watch it. I don't care if you are Harry's mate I will kill you if you even touch him." Liam spat venom dripping from his voice. Harry let out a warning growl and Anne and Robin gave Liam a disapproving look.

"Liam be careful you are walking on thin ice. You disobey me and go off into uncharted unclaimed territory, almost get yourself killed, then you bring back a hunter. You have done nothing but endangered this pack." Robin hissed and Liam immediatly shrunk back. "Now Harry what were you trying to tell us earlier?" He asked. Harry's eyes fickered over to meet Liams for a few seconds.

"YOU WERE GOING TO TELL! YOU BASTARD!" Liam yelled once he saw the guilt on Harry's face. "You asshole! I can't believe you! Why can't you just accept that I am going to die? I already have so just fucking deal with it!" He spat. 

"BECAUSE YOU ARE MY BETA, MY PARTNER, MY BROTHER I'M NOT GOING TO JUST SIT AROUND AND WATCH YOU GET YOURSELF KILLED!" Harry yelled. 

"What the hell is going on?" Anne demanded. 

"Liam made a deal with the hunters, his life for the chance to save the fucking human! A fucking hunter! HE GAVE HIS LIFE FOR A WORTHLESS HUMAN!" Harry hissed.

"DO NOT TALK ABOUT MY MATE LIKE THAT! IF HE HAD DIED! A LIFE WITHOUT MY MATE ISN'T WORTH LIVING SO I SAVED HIM!" Liam cried despriatly for him to understand. "Three days with him is worth more that a lifetime without." He cried, he wanted them to understand, them to accept his desicion. But no one did, Anne only started to cry and the rest of the boys had tears in their eyes. Robin had a hard glare now.

"You are forbidden to shift, you are forbidden to leave the pack house now. You are forbidden to do anything without mine or Anne's permission." He said strongly. Liam's eyes filled with tears. 

"You can't take that part from me! You can't!" Liam cried. "You know what could happen! I could lose my wolf forever!" 

"You choose to protect a human, you chose to mate a human then you will be a human. How dare you make deals without the knowlledge of you Alpha. You were raised better. Get out of my sight." He spat. That's when Liam broke he spun on his heels and ran from the room. He ran to his room and slammed the door shut. He collapsed on his bed and started to sob.

 

 


	3. Completely Shattered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is going to be in Liams POV

I sucked in a shaky breath trying to calm myself down. It only made me want to cry harder. ' _Lets run... lets save ourself '_ My wolf instructed. The thing was is that if I ran I would be deamed a rouge and I would be killed on sight. I heard a knock at my door. 

"Liam... can I come in?" I heard Zayn from the other side of the door. I couldn't bare for him to see me like this but I also couldn't tell him to go away. I settled on ignoring him. My body hurt from crying and my emotions seemed to build and it was uncomfortable. My back and joints ached and it only made me cry more. You see when wolves are displaying any extreme emotion they  shift into wolf form. If I shifted I would be punished or they could go so far as to punish my mate to hurt me. I slipped under my white covers and curled into a ball. I felt the bed dip beside me and a small hand rest against my shoulder. 

"He is only doing this because he loves you..." I heard Anne say softly. I just shook my head tears still flowing.

"He is doing this for your own good Li... I promise." She told me. I just curled up tighter. I heard her sigh as she got up and soon the door shut. I just felt so lost. They wanted me to find my mate, the told me that I should do anything for my mate because if they were lost then life would be unbearable, and now they were punishing me because of it. I had been waiting for almost a year for my mate and I couldn't lose them but now I was being forced to choose between my mate or the one part of me that I found comfort in. The one part that provided protection for me and my mate. I soon felt so tired and my eyes slowly closed. 

* * *

"Liam... wake up." I heard Zayn gently whisper. I felt his hands on my shoulder and start to shake me. "Li please wake up... I don't like seeing you sad." He whimpered. I felt the bed dip beside me and I was rolled over. I looked up at him and he had a slight frown on his lips and his eyes were sad. 

"Liam, Robin said you had to come downstairs... " He mumbled. I simply nodded. I stood up and took off my hoodie. I heard Zayn let out a sharp gasp. I turned around. 

"What?" I asked. He just stood up and approached me. He grabbed my hand and I looked down at my arm and saw fading red lines criss crossing up my arm. "Was that caused by my trap?" He asked quietly. 

"Yeah but it will be gone by tomorrow." I reassured him. He just wrapped his arms around my waist. His head buried itself in my neck. I reached into my closet and pulled out a blue knitted jumper that Anne had given to me on my 16th birthday. It was my understanding that my mother had bought it for my dad before they passed and she had found it. I wore it whenever I was upset because it reminded me of my parents. I kept my sweats on and headed downstairs. 

As soon as I walked into the kitchen no one could meet my gaze. I was always the defiant one. No one know why but I always got punished. Even though sometimes I couldn't control the situation I got in trouble. Like one time Harry and I were tracking a rouge wolf and it attacked. That's when a second emerged. I was caught off guard and the second rogue nearly ripped my leg off. Then I went to help Harry. After all was said and done I was in the hospital for two weeks and Harry was in a coma for a month and a half. I was severely punished physically for that one. Physical punishments weren't as bad a mental ones. Right now Robin was mentally punishing me for disobeying. Anne walked up to me and placed a hand on my fore arm.

"Hey hun, how are you feeling?" She asked softly. I just pulled away from her. 

"Don't." I hissed. Hurt flashed across her face. 

"Oi Liam don't be a twat to my mother just cause you are in a pissy mood." Harry spat. I just fixed my eyes on the ground trying not to cry. I was an emotional wreck and the fact that he had said 'my mother' fully knowing that it would hurt me. Anne had been there for me since well since I could remember. My parents died when I was really little and Anne and Robin just took me under their wing. 

"I'm just gonna go... m'tired." I mummbled. I heard a threatening growl from behind me. I froze.

"Was that asking for permission or telling?" Robin hissed. 

"m'sorry." I mumbled. I felt Zayn's hand intertwine with mine. Even with my mates support I couldn't feel strong. I was losing a part of me painfully slow. 

"It's fine you have a warning. Now we have to talk... as a pack." He said. We walked into the living room and Zayn and I sat next to each other. I cuddled into him finding comfort in the fact that he had been so accepting of me. Everyone settled down. "Alright so you all must be noticing that rules are becoming more and more important now right? Well I understand that I have also been very harsh with my punishments." He started, I felt a spark of hope rise inside me. 

"Does this mean that you will let me shift?" I asked shyly. He looked at me with sad eyes. That was my answer. I couldn't because an Alpha taking away a punishment is proving weakness.

"I can't do that." He said his voice was flat and emotionless. I gave him a small nod. "Anyway's tonight two people will be returning. You all were too young to remember them but they were the packs Alphas before. You all right know have the understanding that they are dead but they have been in hiding. I want you all to know that as of right know I am no longer your Alpha, I am the Beta and our Alpha will be returning tonight." He said. We all looked at him shocked. "One thing, I have been very strict recently because I don't know what type of Alpha he will be. So all of you becareful." 

* * *

"Zayn?" I called out. It was about 11 o'clock at night and I woke up without Zayn beside me. I swung my legs off the bed and headed to the door. That's when I smelt it. Fear was radiating from my mate. I ran downstairs to see a man cornering Zayn. 

"Why are you here?" The man spat. I saw Zayn's figure start to shake. "What is a hunter like you doing here?" The man hissed. 

"I-I-I w-was b-brought h-h-here." Zayn stuttered. The man grew closer. Before anything else could happen I made my presense. They both looked in my direction. 

"Zayn come here." I spat. Before the man could stop him he was at my side. "Who are you?" I hissed. The man chuckled. 

"Didn't Robin tell you I'm your Alpha." The man said. I still stood strong. "Now let me talk to the boy." He said. I gripped Zayns arm and tugged him behind me. 

"No." I stated. He stared at me in shock. That's when a woman entered the room. 

"Did you just defy your alpha?" She questioned. I stood tall. "Only one person can... Liam is that you?" She asked quietly. I stared at her in confusion.

"Do I know you?" I asked. She walked closer to me and I saw the tears in her eyes. 

"My boy... my sweet sweet boy." She cried. She placed her hand on my cheek and instinctually I swatted it away. I took a step back. Straight confusion was written across my face. "Liam we are you parents."


End file.
